Poems
by blackrose107
Summary: some of my poems i wrote for writing class
1. Chapter 1

Moon  
Bright lights up the sky  
Many phases and colors  
The moon has the stars.

Flowers  
There are many kinds  
Roses,violets,tulips  
Flowers paint the ground.

Clothes  
T-shirt,jeans,or suit  
Add accessories for fun  
Fashion and comfort.

A walk  
Walks are relaxing  
They give you time to cool off  
Get exercise.

Bikes  
Learning experience  
Pedding,Blowing wind  
Tired legs,peaceful time  
Transportation

Music  
Loud,reckless  
Singing,playing instruments  
Electric slide,square dancing  
Country


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Barbeque/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Steak, chicken/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Cooking, heavenly smell/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Time with family, laughing/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Kabobs/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Park/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Singing, running/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Laughing, playing, relaxing/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Outside/span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

Friendly people  
Annoying sometimes  
Magic time  
Intelligent in different areas  
Lovely people  
Your support  
Very energetic  
Exciting person  
Red roses  
Outdoors girl  
Nice person  
Interesting songs  
Catch fireflies  
Always looking outside

Pet lover  
Exercise everyday  
Thankful person  
Exhausted in the morning  
Really loves animals  
Story writer


	4. Chapter 4

Park  
Trees are blowing in wind  
The sand under my feet feeling unpinned  
Sitting on the swings swaying back and forth  
Calming and relax  
Spinning around and around  
Laying in the grass  
Falling to the ground

Summer  
Warm sunshine on my face  
Cooling off in the water  
The smell of barbeque while dad cooks  
Summertime couldn't be hotter  
Can't wait for the freedom  
Stay up all night and sleep in late  
Riding my bike around town  
My much wanted fate

Night sky  
The stars up high in the sky.  
It makes my heart fly.  
Sometimes it makes me cry.  
Watching the moon shine.  
As I walk on the moon beams line by line.  
Twinkling stars makes it so divine.  
The night sky makes me want to sigh.  
Under the stars I want to lie.  
Watching the stars up high in the sky.  
They make a beautiful design.  
The clouds make a shape of a feline no remorse for sunshine.  
The night sky is brilliant design.


End file.
